Napal, Azelia
Napal is of Azelia's largest cities and is in the State of Calso. The city lives up to the expectations of Calso by being a commercial city with huge areas of luxury, beaches, business and residential housing. The city is one of the many hubs in Azelia for business and trade as well as being in the top 5 in Azelia for luxury. With its various neighbourhoods, the city has something for everyone. It was founded in 1931 and was a huge development which was paving the way for a business and commercial boom in Azelia. The city is located along the coast and is just north of Miane. It is also a link to Mazeria as it houses several embassies for foreign nations. Founding The city was founded in 1931 during an economic and business boom which caused Azelia to create new, larger and more modern cities. The state of Calso was one of the most redeveloped states in Azelia and is now the most luxurious and economically strong state in the United States of Azelia. It was founded by Lady Helen Mc'Geol and she became mayor in 1932 when the Town hall was created. The city had several purposes in the eyes of Lady Helen; it was to be a city which housed the biggest companies in the world, to house the celebrities, royals and people across Azelia, to be an ordinary city for everyone. Up until the 1950s these visions gave the city a bad reputation as it became a city only for the rich, however, laws passed by the Senate, removed Lady Helen from the position as Mayor and a new Mayor was elected into office; Sir Ian Jackson. Sir Ian made vast changes to the city and by the 1960s the city was an economically strong city which was the home of people with different economic situations. The city thrived on it's diversity and soon became a great place to live for everyone. The vast amounts of funding it recieves is mainly pumped into the welfare of citizens, the environment and the modernisation of the city. The City Today Today, the city is home to some of the largest companies in Azelia, some of the most recognised celebrities, some minor royals and loads of people from different economic situations. After King Aaron came into power, he saw Napal as a city which was stuck up, even after the changes, so he authorised the creation of new suburbs and neighbourhoods for the less well off to live, this proved to be a huge success as after the neighbourhoods filled up, they became more well off and the people had better standards of livings. This is mainly due to the huge business and commercial side to Napal as well as the tourist side to the city. The city has over 100 hotels, 34 of which are 5 stars, and has huge companies such as AMSC, Royal Airways, Green Star Enterprises and much more. The city prides itself on being a city in Calso and is a huge city full of luxury, diversity, saftey and business. The city also spends vast amounts of money on the beaches and tourist areas, making it one of the top 5 cities to go to on holiday, along with Miane. The city is also the patron of the Napal State Park which is a huge land area which is home to many lakes, lots of environmentally stunning places, a mountain range, Astoria Palace and St. Veronica Cathedral. The State Park is the largest in Azelia and is a 'must see' for those who love nature and the environment. The Azelian Lifestyle Napal, like all other places in Miane, represent the Azelia Lifestyle of a beach life with hot temperatures, sandy beaches and cities which are environmentaly friendly. The city prides itself on being all of these things and truely represents teh Azelian Lifestyle. The city also prides itself on making sure not just the rich have this lifestyle, over 89% of the population follow this lifestyle and over 93% of people are happy with the city. The remaining 7% are not and this is often because of the cities constant redevelopment and the fact that some suburbs and neighbourhoods are not as well looked after. Neighbourhoods Uptown - This is a mainly residential neighbourhood of NapalMiddletown - This is mainly residential however there is commercial and business areasDowntown - This is mainly business and commercial but there are residential flats and appartmentsBeachFront - This area is mainly touristy with hotels, beaches and parksSeaFront - This area is full of beaches and some housesBeverly Hills - This is the richest part of the city and is home to the rich and well-known shops.McSelo - This is the poorer area of the city and is mainly residential Weather Economic Situations Rich ($1,000,000 and over salaries) = 8% of the population Well-off ($350,000, and over salaries) = 22% of the population Average ($50,000 and over salaries) = 63% of the population Poor (less than $10,000 salaries) = 7% of the population Category:Locations Category:Azelia